And we will meet again
by jazzy7801
Summary: Clara died. And then she awoke, in heaven with the man she once knew and loved... A Clara and 11th Doctor story! WHOUFFLE ! Warning Face the raven spoilers
1. Chapter 1

I feel the raven flap it soot black wings and penetrate my stomach. I feel agony ripple through my body, I through my mouth open in a silent scream, my body crumbles and I think about him, the doctor and I whisper under my breath to him, to him, I loved you before all goes black.

And I wake up. wait what am I dead, "Doctor!" nope no reply I spin and break down In tears, I clutch my knees and rock where is mum? surly she should be here. unless im in hell, great im sinner... or, or im not dead! the doctor saved me! I smile happily, now I have to wait, I sit down and dry my eyes and wait.

Ugh waiting so boring I don't have watch or any means of telling the time. All of a sudden there is movement behind me I quickly stand up and spin round, "doctor?" I crouch and walk backwards out of instinct I begin to sniff and cry when I get a searing pain in my head "argh!" I collapse only being able to open my eyelids a cm, I see many faces all slightly familiar when when 10 has flown past and my head is fit to bursting one more person comes out, a man, with fluffy brown hair and a bowtie?

My brain suddenly catches up with my eyes at full force and I reach forward sputtering my hand clawed forward but my head hurts to much to many memory's from my echo's. A figure swims into my view and as I open my eyes I see a smiling face just above mine "Clara Oswin Oswald?"  
"Just Clara Oswald" he reaches down and strokes my face  
"Hello Stranger," I make a strange sound mpfh I cry out in pain and tears leak down my cheeks .  
he picks me up and as I close my eyes to sleep he cries CLARA don't fall asleep I just need to get you out of the range of other doctors and then we can talk..

TELL ME WHICH U WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR WAGS


	2. Chapter 2

He cradles my poor throbbing head as he slowly walks away, I sob periodically and every time I shudder with exhaustion and pain he holds me that bit tighter. Every pace he takes the pain lessons but the ache in my heart does not lesson the doctor- the 12th doctor is alone and I cry and hurt more at that fact, the fact that Ashildar is probably dead already- and rigsy. Once the pain has completely faded and the fog cleared from my head we have reached a small house with the number 11 set on the side. The doctor shifts his weight and moves me over to his side as he un locks the door I stare in wonder, as he enters I know this is defiantly his house extremely messy and childish I smile at this a he sets me down on a bed. "so what have you been up to?".

"What am I doing here?"  
"As you jumped into my time stream one of your echo's was on gallifrey with me which makes you have a bit of time lord or time lady in you, you see. Every one who has a bit of time lady in them comes here after they die, its like heaven except we have are own little city here its exactly like earth except we are stuck in the city until one day we are able to move on, but something has to trigger this and all I know I've only been here a year I've got many many many more years here to go and now with you clara!" he breaks out into the biggest grin I have seen- it must of been lonely for him.  
"Well as you may guess I died," his smile fauters and he gets up muttering to himself why couldn't he look after you damn I tried, I tried to make sure you were safe. He clutches his head in his hand and starts sniffleing he suddenly turns to me jacket flaring out behind him- his usual tweed the simple fact that he is still wearing tweed makes a smile burst out onto my face. "How did you die?" he ask sensitively, I grimace at the pain I felt, "Its okay, you can tell me," he sits beside me and gives me a comforting smile.  
"A old friend of mine- Rigsy, had a tattoo that he did not remember getting so.. so," I start sobbing but carry on "me and the doctor went to investigate and we found Ashildar- who is the immortal women but that's another story, and we found out that she had given Rigsy the crono-lock and so to gain us time I took it of him thinking It can be removed but obviously I passed on when the time on the Crono-Lock ran out It was agonising," I shudder and the doctors face drooped. "Im sorry I couldn't keep you safe but its okay your safe with me now.  
I get under the bedclothes as im suddenly exhausted, he kisses me on my forehead and I smile sleepily "stay?" I say simply.  
"Always," and with that he sits with me.

 **Alright guys that was the second chapter of And we will meet again, thanks for support PM me if you have any ideas and again follow and like for me Whouffle goodness! Jazzy7801 OUT!  
Ps I will update tomorrow so follow this space!**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes crack open, all I see is a familiar tweed my mouth breaks into a smile and I snuggle in deeper, im safe in my room in the Tardis but then I remember all that has happened since and my mouth curls into a sob, the doctor who was sat at the end of the bed head in hands peers over face instantly concern- always concerned about my well-being.  
"So what now?" I question.  
"I guess we live out fulfilled and happy lives.."  
"Can I Contact 12 I need to let him know im okay."  
"There is a way, but you can only do this once otherwise it would drain you to much and you would move on."  
"I want to. I need to,"  
"Okay then I guess we could go but the city isn't that big so don't be to disappointed there are all the other Doctors there and a few immortals so.."  
"Your Lonely," I state  
" Yes but then my impossible girl appeared and now im okay.." he smiles and turns away embarrassed.  
"What were you thinking about, earlier when I was sleeping."  
"About us about what now." He really looks embarrassed now. I crawl over to him and snuggle in,  
" I guess we will just have to see."

We walk down the roads into the city there are endless house just like blackpool. I look at the Doctor confused as I see some small children and a adult come out of the house and head to a small playground. "Well you see this dimension that us timelords abide in is a dimension that dead adults come to when they want to have children in the afterlife its all confusing but it makes it less lonely."  
" so are the children dead or alive?"  
"alive they just live here as they were birthed here. When they die them and the parents move on," We trudge on down the path in a comfy silence, I look on at the family in front two little girls skip infront of the parents giggling, I wish that can be me and the Doctor I imagine my kids they would giggle as they pulled on his bowties at 1 and when they grow to 2 they would call him dada and at 3... wait no I shake my head I should not be thinking about having the Doctors kids.  
"What you thinking about?"  
"You said it is lonely here but yet there are families?"  
"It is normally its currently the winter holidays so they all move into these houses, normally they are over in the next town as there are schools and jobs there but now they come over here for a week."  
" why don't you go over to that town."  
"Why should I? I have got a perfectly good house here with the rest of the timelords all is good now your here. Anyway I have not made friends with any of them."  
"why? they seem fine."  
"ive been down.." He cuts himself of quickly and turns his head away.  
"Wait why have you been down?"  
With his head still facing the other way "Ive been mourning."  
"Mourning who?" I say slowly  
He turns his head back and stares deep into my eyes "Mourning you."  
My eyes widen and all I want to do I reach up and kiss him. I step back and lower my gaze.  
"you didn't have to mourn me,"  
"Yes, Yes I did."

We finally arrive in town which is more like a village with:  
\- A Doctors (I Laugh at the irony)  
\- A supermarket  
\- A bank  
And a telephone attached onto the wall, I walk up to it "How do you use it?"  
"Put your finger in that slot and then dial the Tardis,"  
"Is this what you used to call me?"  
"Yes." I smack him augh "what did you do that for!"  
"Why did you spend your only call on me!"  
"I had to." He reaches up and cups my check the tension between us I mounting. I move away silently otherwise I would of kissed him.  
I place my finger into the slot and dial the number that I had dialled a thousand times before and picked up the phone. thank god it was ringing. "Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

 **Okay guys that's all for today. Soooooooooo sorry for not updating but next week I will update on 3 days to make up for urgh homework. thanks so much for reviewing it makes my day, If enough of you want a 10 rose fanfic I will happily make one!. Signing out Jazzy7801!**

 **Ps.- Next chapter:**  
 **-12's phonecall**  
 **\- A kiss and a death, ooohhh**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered. I gulp wondering if I can still do this, I turn to the Doctor looking worried "Hello is anybody there?" A familiar accent speaks down the phone. The Doctor places a encouraging hand in the small of my back and I speak a tentative "Hi.. umm its me,"  
"Is this Ashildar because if it is I told you its a small world when im angry," I sigh in relief Ashildar isn't dead.  
"No its me Clara," I say a more confidently. there is a big pause.  
"No Clara is dead," His voice breaks at then and my heart breaks.  
"No its really me Clara, remember when 11 called me when you had just regenerated, Well im checking your okay."  
"Clara, Oh my Clara I miss you im so sorry,"  
"Don't worry are you okay,"  
"Yes im okay now are you okay have you found 11 did it hurt?"  
"Yes I found 11 and im living with him," He huff and I turn to 11 and see he is smiling. " Im not going to lie it did hurt but now im perfectly a ok and what did you mean you are okay NOW?"  
"Well I got transported to my personal torture chamber, but how much did it hurt god I wish you were here?"  
"What you were tortured are you okay now please doctor are you okay are cant live with myself are you are hurt please doctor,"  
"Yes im perfectly fine now it wasn't even that bad but what about you."  
"I was fine it was cool, it was my fault Im sorry but as your okay im fine."  
" No it was my fault I should of protected you," I can imagine him sat there head in hands.  
"NO! Doctor it was my choice for god sakes I will personally come back and regenerate you if you say that again."  
"Can you come back?" he sounds so hopeful it breaks my heart.  
"No," I whisper. "ARGH," a strike of pain flashes through my heart.  
"You need to get off the phone you have one more minute otherwise you can die," 11 says urgently.  
"Doctor I need to go,"  
"Okay I loved travelling with you with you Clara," Tears drip down my nose.  
"I loved travelling with you to Doctor and I will always look down at you from the stars," another pain rushes through me.  
"Goodbye Clara,"  
"Run you clever boy and be a doctor," 11 behind gives a strangled sob at my choice of words. As the pain gets to intense I here 3 last words. "I Loved you," before the phoneline goes dead and I drop back into the Doctors arms sobs heaving out from my chest thick and fast and he just holds me tight. 

We walk back in silence but we hold hands as we both need comfort. Suddenly a woman ran out of her house "I DONT WANT TO DIE I WANT TO STAY HERE!" her words mean nothing though as she suddenly disperses into particles. the Doctor takes me into his chest and strokes my hair, im sorry you had to see that. "Don't be," in my confused sad state.  
As I press my lips to his unable to not stand it any longer.

 **Well guys that's all for today- see I updated I hope you liked this instalment, I hoped you like the 12 bit- I think I actually cried. Anyway update tomorrow so im going to leave you on this cliffhanger! anyway review follow blagh blagh.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't be," and I press my lips to his, he grips my waist with his hand and I run my hand through his hair. I suddenly realise what's happening IM KISSING THE DOCTOR! I finally pull away and with a pop are lips part. The Doctor turns away sniffing the smile drops of my face "Doctor?" I say questionly. "Doctor? Doctor your scaring me," as soon as I say that just like normal the Doctor has his arms around me in a flash comfortingly stroking my hair, I sigh into his chest "Im sorry, I shouldn't of done that, im so sorry," "Oh god now im sobbing," he turns to me and crouches down to my eye level and takes my head gently in his palms, "Never ever say sorry for doing that, you can do that everyday for I like." I turn my face away embarrassed why are you crying then I ask slowly raising my face and kissing the tears that has fallen- they taste salty but yet sweet and in that moment curled on the street with the Doctor kissing away his tears is all I want to do for the rest of my life, "I just thought I would never be able to do that with you," "It broke my hearts when you didn't kiss me at the British art gallery,"  
"I was going to," I sob "but I promised myself when I was 10 that my mum would know when I have my first kiss," I then break down sobbing bringing the Doctor even lower on the pavement and now people are starting to stare. "Hold on a second," He whispers and picks me up and we walk home me buried even smaller in his jacket than I thought was possible inhaling the smell of tweed and Doctor. I carry on sobbing except now im whispering mum after every heaving sob as I start to hyperventilate. "oh clara, oh my Clara," he holds me closer and starts to stroke my hair, my breaths start to slow and I breath more evenly.  
"We need to have a chat about the 12th Doctor,"  
"I know, what do you need to know?"  
"Well how long were you travelling?"  
"Two years,"  
"OMG im so sorry I left you for that long!"  
"Its okay we are together now,"  
"yes forever and ever!"

He pulls me down and connects my lips to his as we crash together in immense passion and love.  
The kiss isn't slow but it isn't to fast its full of unsaid words love and lust.  
He pulls me back onto the bed with a groan and I whisper in his ear sweet nothings as he holds me as we begin to get settled for th night in each others arms. He play's with my hair. "Clara?"  
"yes?"  
"Can I go out tomorrow and get a rubber duck?"  
"urgh why?"  
"wouldn't it be so cool though if I soniced it and then I could move and be all duckish!" He clapped his hands in glee- this is what I love about him he cant keep still hes so childish.  
"Yes darling just go back to sleep,"  
"Okay, Clara?"  
"Yes chin,"  
"i love you,"  
"I love you too,"

 **Woooooo Whouffle thanks guys for being so supportive remember review for more! lOve u guyes :P**

 **Next time:**  
 **-A nighmare**  
 **-And "Clara Noo don't leave me!" ( OOOOHHHH)**

 **PS don't worry I wont kill her**

 **Pps Or will I? hahaha**


End file.
